Nouveau départ, Nouvel amour
by Laptitemiss
Summary: Malgré la distance et la séparation, certains sentiments se renforcent et l'amitié peut devenir amour au retour de cette personne
1. Prologue

Malgré la distance et la séparation, certains sentiments se renforcent et l'amitié peut devenir amour au retour de cette personne.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà maintenant trois mois que Ed... LUI m'a quitté, trois mois que je survie pour Charlie, Renée et Phil, mais aussi pour Jacob.

En parlant de Jacob, voilà un mois que j'ai appris qu'il est un loup-garou, lors de mon attaque par Laurent. Sachant son secret et donc le secret des Quileutes, je suis devenu très proche de la meute, j'ai réussi à m'y faire accepter, pour ce que je suis et même avec mon passé, ils ne m'ont pas jugés. Certes, ils ne remplaceront jamais les Cu... EUX mais ils m'aident à ne pas retomber dans la déprime et donc à me maintenir en vie.

Au départ, Jacob et moi étions les meilleurs amis, il était toujours là pour me soutenir, me faire sourire, me distraire, mais petit à petit, j'ai appris à lire en lui et j'ai découvert qu'il m'aimait plus que en amitié. Mais je ne me sentais pas prête du tout pour une nouvelle relation, j'avais encore espoir qu'IL revienne et que toute cette souffrance soit effacer à tout jamais.

Il y a deux semaines, Jacob s'est imprégné de Leah et inversement lorsque celle-ci est devenu une louve. Ce serait une double imprégnation mais les légendes des Quileutes n'en parlent que très peu. Ils sont très heureux tout les deux, mais Jacob continue de passer beaucoup de temps avec moi car il sait très bien que si je n'ai plus de point d'attache, je sombrerai dans la dépression la plus profonde.

En dehors du lycée, si je ne suis pas avec Jacob, je suis avec Emily, ou Embry, ou encore Quil, bref je ne suis jamais seule face à mes tourments.

Malgré cela, je ressens un vide permanent dans ma poitrine comme si il me manquaient une partie de mon coeur, que seul EUX pourraient combler.


	3. Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour des vacances. Je suis seule chez moi, puisque Charlie est parti à la pêche avec Billy, et que Jacob et Leah sont partis en voyage en amoureux.

J'ai décidé d'aller à LEUR villa pour voir si il ne resterait pas des souvenirs que je puisse ramener. Sur la route, je commence à angoisser, peut-être ont-ils laissé quelque chose pour moi ? Peut-être ont-ils revendu leur maison ? Peut-être aurais-je un indice sur leur nouvelle résidence ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et autant de réponses que j'aurais, je l'espère, arrivée à la villa.

Je suis maintenant à l'entrée du chemin menant à la villa, j'ai un étrange pressentiment, quand tout à coup, j'aperçois une Mercedes noire.

Mon coeur s'accéléra, sortant presque de ma poitrine lorsque je reconnus trois silhouettes.

**Chapitre plus court qui précède un chapitre important.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive demain ou après-demain.**


	4. Chapitre 3

Je reconnu de suite les personnes qui se tenaient devant moi, donc je sortis rapidement de la voiture. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un pas que j'étais déjà prise dans une tornade blanche et brune :

- Alice ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Dis-je dans un sanglot

- Toi aussi Bella tu m'as manquée ! répondit-elle en m'étreignant toujours plus fort. Je suis tellement désolé...

Elle ne pût finir sa phrase car je lui ai mis un doigt devant sa bouche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas vous êtes tous pardonné !

En même temps comment serait-ce possible de ne pas leur pardonner leur départ ?

Dès qu'Alice m'a un tant soit peu relâché, je fus emporter dans une étreinte très massive, dans un cocon protecteur constitué de muscles.

- J'ai retrouvé ma petite sœur ! Je ne te quitterai plus jamais Bella, plus jamais je te le promets !

- Em... mett... j'é... tou... ffe, dis-je en essayant de me débattre.

- Oups, pardon... me répondis Emmett en me relâchant mais en me gardant tout de même dans ses bras.

- Je suis très heureuse de te revoir et je peux te confirmer que la petite humaine sera toujours présente !

Nous éclatons tous de rire, mais soudain, je me figeais en remarquant que j'avais oublier de saluer une personne :

- Désolé Carlisle, dis-je en me précipitant vers celui-ci et en l'étreignant de toutes mes forces.

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella, et sache que ce qu'Alice et Emmett ont dit est aussi vrai pour moi et pour Esmée ! me répondit-il avec conviction.

- Et aussi vrai pour Jasper ! dit Alice en sautillant dans ma direction.

Je voulus répondre mais tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans la forêt et presque simultanément, une forme passa dans mon champ de vision et me projeta contre un arbre. Le temps que je cligne des yeux et cette forme fut envoyé violemment contre un arbre et je pus reconnaître mon pire cauchemar qui réagit au nom de Victoria.

Carlisle se précipita vers moi pour me protéger et soigner mes éventuelles blessures pendant qu'Emmett et Alice essayaient de rattraper Victoria mais malheureusement elle a réussi à s'enfuir.

Ma dernière vision fut celle où Emmett se pencha sur moi et appela Carlisle car je ne réagissait plus, et tout devint noir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Tout doucement, je repris connaissance. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger mais j'entendais parfaitement les paroles autour de moi :

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu voir qu'elle arrivait si tôt, on aurait pu éviter que Bella soit projeté contre cet arbre … se lamenta une voix que je reconnus comme celle de ma meilleure amie.

- Même si tu l'aurais vu, avec la joie de ces retrouvailles, cela aurait très bien pu arriver aussi, répondis la voix calme et posé de Carlisle.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal, cela fait déjà une dizaine de minutes que Bella est inconsciente, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda une voix beaucoup plus grave, qui bien sûr appartient à Emmett.

- Il faut laisser son cerveau analyser la situation, parfois cela peut prendre plusieurs minutes, c'est une réaction normal de l'organisme humain, répondit Carlisle avec toujours un ton rassurant.

Peu à peu mes forces sont revenus, et je pouvais à présent ouvrir mes paupières. Dès qu'ils ont remarqués mon léger mouvement, je fus entouré de trois étreintes réconfortantes.

- Bella, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Carlisle en m'auscultant.

- Je vais bien, je me sens un peu faible mais ça va.

- Ok, mais il faut que tu te reposes donc je te propose de te ramener chez toi, comme cela je pourrais aussi parler à Charlie.

- Volontiers, merci de votre gentillesse.

Pendant que mes trois accompagnateurs me ramenaient chez moi, j'eus de loisir de réfléchir : Pourquoi Carlisle veut parler à Charlie ? Pourquoi Ed... LUI n'est pas revenu ? Pourquoi Emmett est venu seul et non avec Rosalie ? Quand tout à coup, me revient en mémoire notre conversation avant que Victoria arrive :

_- Ce n'est pas grave Bella, et sache que ce qu'Alice et Emmett ont dit est aussi vrai pour moi et pour Esmée ! me répondit-il avec conviction._

_- Et aussi vrai pour Jasper ! dit Alice en sautillant dans ma direction._

Pourquoi Emmett n'avait pas parler de Rosalie ? Bien sûr, elle ne m'aimait pas mais même Alice avait parler de Jasper …

Mes réflexions ont coupés court car nous étions arrivés chez moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de détacher ma ceinture que déjà Emmett m'aidait à sortir de la voiture. Arrivé sur le perron, je m'aperçus que Charlie était déjà rentré de sa journée de pêche, je rentrais chez moi et dis :

- Bonjour Char... Papa

- Bonjour Bella, je n'ai pas entendu ta voi... il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant derrière moi Carlisle, Alice et Emmett.


	6. Chapitre 5

Lorsque Charlie remarqua la présence de Carlisle, Alice et Emmett, il a vu rouge :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez pas assez fait souffrir Bella après votre départ, il faut que vous la refassiez souffrir une nouvelle fois après que vous allez partir !

- Attendez Charlie, dit Carlisle en essayant de le calmer. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, nous ne voulions pas partir et laisser Bella toute seule ; Edward pensait que c'était le mieux à faire, mais nous n'étions pas d'accord avec lui. Nous l'avons soutenu quand même dans cette épreuve, mais maintenant il a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable et nous avons réalisé que l'on s'était trompé en partant de Forks. Nous sommes revenu présenter nos excuses à Bella mais aussi à vous et sachez qu'avec Esmée et les enfants nous avons pris la décision de revenir à Forks.

Cette réplique fut suivi d'un silence, pendant lequel j'eus le loisir de réfléchir à l'annonce de Carlisle : Ed... LUI avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable mais quel est cette chose ? Je ne pus pousser ma réflexion plus long, que Charlie a repris la parole :

- Ok, je comprends votre point de vue, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas entièrement pardonné pour ma part.

- Je vous assure Charlie que nous ne quitterons plus jamais Bella, répondit Emmett. Je fus étonnée que ce soit lui qui répond à Charlie mais juste après Alice répliqua :

- De toute façon, même si Edward revenait pour nous dire qu'il faut qu'on parte, il serait accueilli avec un coup de pied dans le derrière !

Cette réflexion eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère et tout le monde a rit de bon cœur. Même si au fond de moi, je sentais que cette réflexion avait une part de vérité tout de même.

Tout à coup, le téléphone se mit à sonner, donc je me suis précipité voir celui-ci :

- Allo,

- Allo Bella, c'est Jacob, tu dois venir tout de suite à la Push, c'est très important !

- Jacob, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, pouvez-vous aller à la frontière entre le territoire des Cullen et votre territoire ? Merci.

Je ne lui laissé pas le temps de répliquer que je raccrochais déjà, puis certaines questions viennent m'assaillir : Pourquoi Jacob est-il revenu plus tôt de son voyage ? Quelle est cette chose importante pour que je doive aller à la Push immédiatement ? Comment les Quileutes vont-ils prendre le retour des Cullens à Forks ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Je suis dans la voiture de Carlisle avec celui-ci, Alice et Emmett pour aller à la rencontre des Quileutes. Nous sommes arrivés, nous avons garé la voiture sur le bas-côté et avons finis les quelques mètres restants à pied.

Lorsque les Quileutes nous ont repérés, ils ont immédiatement commencé à grogner pour montrer leur mécontentement, donc j'ai dû calmé le jeu :

- Calmez-vous ! Ils sont venus en paix !

- Non Bella ! N'oublie pas comment tu as été lorsque qu'Edward t'a quitté ! Rugit Jacob.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais laissez les s'expliquer, s'il vous plait ! Me défendis-je.

- Tout d'abord, commença Carlisle, je voulais vous dire merci d'avoir aidé Bella à remonter la pente après notre départ, Alice et Emmett pense la même chose que moi. Ensuite, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi on est parti : Edward ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bella à cause de notre nature, nous avons essayé de le dissuader de partir mais ils nous a presque entraîné de force avec l'aide de Rosalie à partir de Forks. Nous avons appris certaines choses qui nous a permis d'apprendre la vérité donc nous avons décidé de revenir à Forks. Alice, la nuit dernière, a eu une vision où l'on voyait Victoria attaquait Bella au alentour de notre Villa donc nous sommes revenus en vitesse pour éviter cette attaque ….

- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'un buveur de sang a essayé d'attaquer Bella ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui mais nous sommes arrivé à temps, a répliqué Emmett. Hélas, elle nous a échapper et nous avons perdus sa trace.

- On croit l'avoir repérer, une buveuse de sang rousse a traversé notre territoire, on a essayé de l'avoir mais elle allait trop vite pour nous. On l'a perdu aussi … annonça Sam.

- Il faut absolument rassembler nos forces pour l'empêcher de trouver Bella, répliqua Alice.

- Et surtout, il ne faut jamais laisser Bella seule, il faut toujours que l'un de nous ou de vous soit avec elle, annonça Carlisle.

- Sachez que nous n'avons pas encore pleine confiance en vous, répondit Jacob. Nous avons entendus votre histoire, nous la comprenons mais il faudra plus que des mots pour regagner votre confiance.

- Pas de problème, je propose que pour allier nos forces le mieux serait d'abolir pour un temps le traité. Je ne parle juste de la frontière, pour être plus efficace, il faut que nous puissions venir vous aider en cas d'attaque et inversement, prononça Carlisle.

- Je ne peux pas accepter directement la suppression temporaire du traité, il faut réunir le Conseil avant, répondit Sam. Ce que je propose c'est de vous donner la réponse demain.

- Pas de soucis. Ce soir, Bella viendra dormir à notre Villa. Et un petit coup de main pour convaincre Charlie ne serait pas refuser, rigola Emmett.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je suis sur la route pour aller à la Villa. Je ne sais pas quel moyen Alice a réussi à convaincre Charlie d'aller dormir à la Villa, en tout cas il a accepté. Malheureusement, Alice doit retourner au Canada pour rapporter de mes nouvelles à Jasper et Esmée et aussi pour les prévenir qu'ils peuvent préparer les cartons car les Cullen sont de retour à Forks, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Donc ce soir, je reste avec Carlisle et Emmett. Ce dernier a gentiment accepté de me prêter son lit pour cette nuit.

Beaucoup de questions restent en suspens dans mon esprit et je pense bien cuisiner Carlisle et Emmett, fin surtout ce dernier parce que je suis quand même plus proche du grand ours que de son "père".

Arrivé à la Villa, Carlisle m'a commandé un repas chinois pendant qu'Emmett m'a aidé à m'installer dans sa chambre :

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne ta chambre pour cet nuit ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas. En plus, techniquement, je n'ai pas besoin de cette chambre puisque je ne dors pas, rigola Emmett.

- Certes, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Rosalie apprécierait que je dorme dans votre chambre, surtout que tu vas devoir rester avec moi cet nuit, pour me surveiller de Victoria, répliquais-je.

- Elle n'a plus rien à dire. Maintenant c'est ma chambre et je fais ce que je veux avec ma chambre !

Le ton de cette réplique m'a dissuadé de demander plus d'informations à propos de Rosalie, au même moment Carlisle m'a annoncé que mon diner était arrivé. Ni une, ni deux, je suis descendu manger ce bon plat chinois, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais si faim que cela. J'ai finis mon plat en même pas quelques minutes, ce qui a bien sûr fait rire Emmett :

- Je crois que Bella serait capable de manger un grizzli maintenant, comme moi !

- Arrête tes sottises Emmett, le réprima son père.

Après ce repas, je suis parti me détendre sous la douche, ce qui bien mérité après cette journée pleine en émotions. Lorsque je suis revenu dans la chambre, Emmett avait déjà préparé le lit et avait allumé l'écran Plasma qui trônait sur le mur en face du lit :

- Voilà, Princesse, votre lit est préparé pour que vous puissiez passer une excellente nuit, annonça Emmett.

- Merci, preux chevalier, ai-je répliqué en riant.

Je me suis faufilé dans les couvertures et Emmett s'est placé à côté de moi, au dessus des couvertures.

**Désolé mais demain il n'y aura pas de chapitre car je pars en week-end. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai posté aujourd'hui deux chapitres. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop … **


	9. Chapitre 8

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que nous regardions la télévision et le même temps que beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et commençais à parler :

- Emmett, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, Princesse, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, me répondit-il.

- Comment se sont passés ces trois derniers mois pour vous ?

Ce n'était pas ma question initiale mais peut-être pourrais-je avoir ma réponse grâce à cette question.

- Ces trois derniers mois ont été très durs moralement, comme pour toi je pense, dit-il dans un sourire forcé. Tu nous manquais énormément. Esmée et Carlisle avaient perdus une fille, pour Alice, c'était sa meilleure amie et pour Jasper et moi notre petite sœur. De plus, Jasper culpabilise beaucoup par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la jour de ton anniversaire, et on culpabilisait de t'avoir laissé à Forks, toute seule, donc la vie à la maison était très difficile.

Cela faisait drôle d'entendre Emmett parlait sérieusement mais ça relevait encore plus la profondeur de ses paroles. Une question restait encore en suspens :

- Emmett, pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais de Rosalie et quelle est la chose impardonnable qu'Edward est faire ?

Emmett se renfrogna un peu mais répondit quand même à ma question :

- Je sais que cela va te bouleversait encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà mais il faut bien qu'un jour tu le saches... Il y a quelques jours, nous étions dans le salon sauf Rosalie et Edward qui étaient à l'étage. Alice a eu une vision d'eux se préparant à partir tous les deux. Nous leur avons demandés pourquoi voulaient-ils partir et ils nous ont avoués qu'ils avaient une relation depuis déjà deux siècles et qu'ils voulaient faire leur vie à deux, loin du clan Cullen.

Je suis restée bouche-bée devant cette révélation et j'ai demandé :

- Donc Rosalie t'a quitté ?

- Oui, elle veut faire sa vie avec Edward et elle a demandé le divorce. Maintenant, je suis énervé contre elle puisque cela fait deux siècles qu'elle me trompe avec mon soit disant frère.

Et là, une partie importante m'est revenu en mémoire :

- Donc quand Edward et moi étions ensemble il me trompait ? Demandais-je furieuse.

- Oui … me répondit Emmett timidement.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je tombais dans les pommes à cause du trop plein d'émotions.

**Désolé pour tous les lecteurs mais il y a quelques jours, les médecins m'ont expliqué que jamais une maladie grave donc je continuerais cette fiction puisqu'elle est mon échappatoire mais je posterais irrégulièrement.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez. **

**En tout cas merci à tous de lire ma fiction ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien ! Ca fait très plaisir ! Bisous **

Comme la première fois que je suis tombée dans les pommes, mes sens me revenaient petit à petit. Quand j'ai pu ouvrir les paupières, le premier visage que j'ai pu voir été Emmett, puis derrière lui, Carlisle. Ce dernier me demanda si j'allais bien, et je lui répondis que c'était l'émotion mais aussi ça allait ; enfin c'est ce que je croyais parce que dès que Carlisle quitta la pièce avec Emmett, puisque je leur avait demandé d'être seule, mon monde s'écroulait pour la deuxième fois en trois mois. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur déjà mort se brisait pour le seconde fois ; je me roulais en boule et tenais ma poitrine tellement la douleur était importante et je sentis les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, lentement mais intarissable.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps je restais comme ça ; mais Emmett, qui a certainement entendu mes sanglots, vins me prendre dans ses bras, en silence, juste pour me signaler qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, dans n'importe quelle situation.

Beaucoup de choses se sont succédés en une journée, trop de choses pour mon cerveau, tellement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout encaisser.

Je restais pendant des heures dans les bras d'Emmett, soulageant ma peine ; mais plus les heures passaient, plus la vérité s'imposait à mes yeux.

Pendant ces trois mois qui ont passés, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne pleurais pas la perte d'Edward mais la perte de ma deuxième famille. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant la révélation de la tromperie de Rosalie et d'Edward, mais après avoir eu le temps de réfléchir et de faire le point sur mes sentiments, cela faisait quelques temps que j'avais fait le deuil de mes sentiments à l'encontre d'Edward. Déjà au début de notre relation, je doutais fortement de la teneur de ses sentiments à mon égard puisque il est la beauté incarné, le fantasme de toutes les filles et avant je le croyais l'âme la plus pure alors que je suis la banale humaine, la maladresse incarnée.

Lorsque la raison m'a rattrapé, j'ai séché mes larmes et me suis tourné vers Emmett :

- Désolé de t'avoir imposé cela, dis-je timidement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse car tu en vaux vraiment la peine plus que n'importe qui, me dit-il très sincère.

Je rougis discrètement et baissais la tête, mais c'est sans compter sa capacité vampirique pour déceler les différences de températures, il me releva la tête pour que nos regards soient au même niveau :

- Je t'assure que tu en vaux la peine ! Tu es une personne très généreuse avec un amour inconditionnel pour tout le monde, même pour les vampires ou pour la meute, avec un esprit très ouvert... Certes tu es très maladroite mais c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme. En fait, tu as toutes les qualités qu'une personnes peut avoir; me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Pendant quelques secondes, je suis restée sans bouger, le temps que j'analyse ses paroles puis je lui ai sauté au cou. Au début, Emmett était très surpris mais s'est vite ressaisit et m'a rendu mon étreinte. Cela m'a fait très plaisir d'entendre de telles paroles et je savais que grâce à mon geste je n'avais pas besoin de mots avec lui pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Cependant, le sommeil m'a vite rattrapé et j'ai eu l'impression que ma tête et mon corps s'étaient séparés. Emmett s'en est rendu compte donc il m'a posé confortablement dans son lit, a tiré les couvertures sur moi et je crois qu'il a chuchoté : « Je serais toujours là pour toi, je ne te quitterais jamais ! » et m'a embrassé le front.


	11. Chapitre 10

Quand je me suis réveillé, je sentis que j'étais déboussoler mais j'étais dans des bras froids, dans un cocon protecteur massif que je reconnus immédiatement comme Emmett. Peu à peu, ma mémoire me revenait et je me rappelais de tous les événements de la veille mais comme je ne voulais pas me replonger dans une réflexion interne de mes sentiments et des révélations de la veille, je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux et je remarquais une forte luminosité venant de la fenêtre :

- Bonjour Princesse, me dit Emmett en m'embrassant le front. Je ne savais pas que tu racontes dans ton sommeil était si intéressant, rigola-t-il.

- Arf, j'ai encore parlé, dis-je en rougissant, Mais bonjour quand même, rigolais-je. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Il est une heure de l'après-midi, donc tu as dormi presque douze heures mais je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller et Carlisle m'a dit que c'était normal que tu devais reprendre des forces.

Avant que je ne pus répondre quelque chose, mon ventre s'est mis à gargouiller bruyamment.

- Ah, c'est l'heure du déjeuner pour les humains, rigola Emmett.

Nous nous levâmes et je rendis compte que j'étais encore en pyjama, je demandais donc à Emmett de m'attendre le temps que je m'habille. Je choisis la simplicité avec un chemisier bleu clair et un jean.

Après que je sois habiller, nous descendîmes à la cuisine, et pendant que je me préparais un bol de céréales et du lait, grâce aux placards sûrement remplis par Carlisle, je me retournais vers Emmett et lui demandais :

- Carlisle n'est pas là?

- Il est parti à l'hôpital pour leur dire qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre son poste de médecin et il est parti au lycée pour nous inscrire pour la rentrée des vacances.

- Donc c'est sûr ! Vous allez resté, m'exclamais-je très heureuse.

- Oui, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, Esmée, Alice et Jasper arrivent ce soir à la Villa.

Après cette annonce, je me précipitais vers Emmett et le serrais très fort, pour moi, dans mes bras. Au même moment, Carlisle arriva :

- Bonjour Bella, à ce que je vois tu es en forme ! Rigola-t-il

- Bonjour, et oui je suis très heureuse que vous revenez tous !

- Par contre, Bella, me dit Carlisle, tu pourrais appeler les Quileutes pour leur donner un rendez-vous pour le traité, s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème, puis-je empreinter votre téléphone ?

- Bien sûr !

Quand j'eus finis de manger, Emmett m'accompagna au téléphone où je composais le numéro d'Emily pour pouvoir parler à Sam.

- Allo ?

- Salut Emily, c'est Bella !

- Ah Bella, comment ça va ?

- Ça va, est-ce que Sam est là ?

- Bien sûr, je te le passe.

- Bonjour Bella, je pense que c'est pour le traité que tu appelles, dit-il en rigolant.

- Bonne déduction, m'esclaffais-je, ce serait pour savoir quand pourrait-on tous se réunir ?

- Je pense ce soir à la tombée de la nuit à la frontière, si ça leur va ?

Emmett me fit un signe de la tête pour me signifier que oui.

- Oui ça leur va, merci.

- Au fait, j'ai une information par Jacob. Ton père et toi êtes invités chez Billy pour manger ce soir, et comme cela tu dormiras chez Leah.

- Ok, remercie Jake pour moi, et passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part, à plus.

- Pas de problème, à ce soir !

Lorsque je raccrochais, Emmett avait déjà prévenu Carlisle des projets de ce soir.

- Comme ça, ce soir tu seras en sécurité mais ce serait bien de passer chez toi pour prendre quelques affaires car je ne pense pas que tu voudras mettre les vêtements qu'Alice t'a préparé, rit-il.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

Carlisler hocha la tête et partit dans un fou rire avec Emmett. On se prépara pour aller chez moi, puisque Emmett et son père m'accompagnèrent chez moi.


	12. Chapitre 11

Pour aller chez moi, on avait décidé de prendre les deux voitures pour pouvoir ramener ma camionnette chez moi, donc Carlisle avait pris la Mercedes et Emmett et moi avions pris ma camionnette. Durant tout le trajet, Emmett me posa énormément de questions et inversement.

Lorsque l'on arriva chez moi fin chez Charlie, Carlisle sortit le premier de sa voiture suivit par Emmett qui m'ouvrit ma portière, ce qui me fit rire :

- C'est que notre ours peut être un gentleman ! M'exclamais-je, ce qui fit rire Carlisle et moi mais qui fit bougonner Emmett.

- C'était pour rigoler ! Lui dis-je en l'étreignant.

- C'est que notre petite humaine fait des blagues ! S'exclama-t-il sur le même ton que moi précédemment, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la maison, Carlisle et Emmett grognèrent, Emmett me mit derrière lui alors qu'il se mettait en position de défense pendant que son père entra prudemment et prêt à attaquer.

Je restais sans bouger puisque c'était ce qui était le mieux à faire pour moi, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle dit à Emmett : « Elle est partie. Elle est sûrement venue ce matin quand il n'y avait personne ».

Et là, je compris que Victoria était revenue, et en plus elle avait ratait que de peu Charlie. Carlisle dût sentir ma peur puisqu'il s'avança vers moi et me dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va mettre en place une stratégie avec le reste de la famille et les Quileutes pour vous protéger, toi et ton père.

- Ok, merci, dis-je en souriant mais sans conviction à Carlisle.

Pendant qu'il collectionnait les indices de la venue de Victoria avec Emmett, je partis prendre ma douche et m'habillais. Je préparais aussi un sac avec des affaires pour demain comme ça je ne serais pas obliger d'empreinter des vêtements à Leah.

Lorsuqe je redescendis, ils avaient déjà finis et m'attendaient. Je décidais de laisser un mot à Charlie pour le prévenir que j'étais passé et que je l'attendais à la Push car je savais qu'il repasserait ici avant d'aller à la réserve.

Au moment de repartir à la Villa, Carlisle reçut un appel, il décrocha :

« Allo Alice. …. On y va tout de suite? Je te rappelle après. »

Emmett qui avait entendu ce qu'avait dit sa sœur me prit sur ses épaules sans attendre et nous amena à vitesse vampirique à la Mercedes. Carlisle qui avait suivi rentra en même temps que nous dans la voiture et nous partîmes en trombe.

J'avais très peur, pourquoi étions-nous partis aussi vite ? Quelle est la nouvelle d'Alice ? D'après les visages des deux vampires, la nouvelle était très mauvaise, mais avant que je n'eus le temps de poser une quelconque question, nous étions arrivés au commissariat où Charlie travaille. Encore une fois, je n'eus pas le temps de questionner mes deux compagnons car j'ai été interpeler par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux :

Charlie était par terre, gravement blessé, et Victoria était au dessus de lui. Je sortis de la voiture au même moment que Carlisle et Emmett qui eux se précipitèrent sur Victoria qu'ils envoyèrent voler contre un arbre. Moi, je me précipitais donc vers mon père pendant qu'une bataille faisait rage à quelques mètres de moi. Arrivée aux côtés de mon père, je le pris dans mes bras :

- S'il te plait, papa, ne m'abandonne pas, reste avec moi ! dis-je en pleurant.

- Bella, écoute moi, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Tu es la meilleure fille, prends soin de toi ! Il me donna un bout de papier et poursuivit Ne te laisse pas abattre par cette deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, relève-toi et je sais que tu y es capable, sache que ta mère et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur ! Et dit aux Cullens que je les ai pardonné !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi je vous aime ! Répondis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

A la fin de ma phrase, trois choses de sont produit simultanément : mon père est retombé inerte dans mes bras, les bruits de lutte ont cessés et deux paires de bras froids m'ont enlacés.

J'ai pleuré et crié pendant des heures la perte de mon père, lorsque dans un éclair de lucidité, je me suis rappelé le mot que Charlie m'avait donné.

A la fin de ma lecture, j'ai sombré dans la souffrance et le chagrin, encore plus fort que précédemment : mon père était mort dans mes bras et ma mère et son mari ont succombés à leurs blessures après un accident de voiture.

J'ai vaguement eu conscience qu'on me transportait, que des hurlements de loups ont retentis dans la forêt, que des bras froids comme chauds m'étreignaient …

**Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre puisque je dois rentrer à l'hôpital pour une hospitalisation à longue durée … J'essayerais de demander à une amie de le poster mais je ne sais pas quand … Désolé.**


End file.
